Mix of Shadowhunter and Demi-god
by Dark Claw1193
Summary: Is Clary's real father Valentine? Or is it one of the Greek God?
1. Clary leaves and returns

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan.**

Clary POV

My head hurts a lot, I think I have a slight fever too. But we have a mission to investigate my house due to a strange aura around it, and since it's my house I have to be there. I got up, showered and dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and wore a midnight cloak. I applied an extremely small amount of makeup to cover the red face. Then I went to our meeting place. Alec, Jace and I walked to my apartment. Jace seems to know something is wrong with me but I keep waving off his concerns. When we entered the door, and was about to start searching, someone came in.

"Who are you?" Jace asked ready to fight.

"Hello, prophecy child. It's been forever. How's your fever?" He asked ignoring Jace. I clutched my head as I felt a stab of pain as I leaned against the wall and soon was on my knees.

"Clary? Are you okay?" Jace came up to me.

"Ethan." I hissed. "Tell me, did your leader, Kronos do this?" I weakly began standing up.

"You are correct Clarrisa Fairchild. Now will you join us?" Ethan replied grinning. I grabbed my snowflake necklace and pulled it off. It turned into a sword, with the guard in the shape of a snowflake. I charged at Ethan attacking. He took out his sword and blocked. Then he got behind me and stabbed me in the shoulder. I turned around to attack him when he got behind my back again and stabbed me in my abdomen.

"Too slow Clarrisa Fairchild." He said as he disappeared. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Jace and Alec leaving willingly.

Percy POV

I saw Ethan enter a warehouse, so I called Annabeth to tell her to hurry here. When she did, we slowly walked in ready to attack, to find a red hair girl injured on the floor holding a snowflake necklace. We checked if she was still alive and picked her up and took her to Camp Half-Blood. She passed through the borders just fine so she was probably a demigod. We explained everything to Chiron and he told us to keep her in the Infirmary for now until she heals. She wouldn't let go of the necklace and held it as if it costed her, her life. We fed her ambrosia and nectar so she can heal.

Clary POV (in a dream)

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular.

"In a dream." A man said as he appeared. "My name is Poseidon the Greek God of the Ocean, and you are my son's daughter. You see, once while Zeus was drunk, he made a bet that if I ever had a daughter with a Shadowhunter, then he would bring every god to give that child a gift. I paid a visit to Apollo, who told me that if I had a son, then he would have a daughter who would be even more powerful than if I had a daughter right away. So I listened to his advice and had a son, named Valentine, who I regret having so I took away every power he had that all my children has." He paused for a second

"That's my Dad, right? That's why you claimed me? But no offense, but I still hate him." I said.

Poseidon nodded "And so, when you were born, I held Zeus to his promise, even though you weren't my direct daughter. I took you up to Olympus, and the gods each gave you blessings."

"Zeus gave you power over the winds and lightning; I gave you the power any of my direct children would have of course; Artemis gave you control over most beasts; Nyx gave you strength and wits in night; Apollo gave you a gift with art, Hera gave you the ability to call for her, but will help only once; Aphrodite gave you beauty, as I see you've grown into and will continue to, as well as Charmspeak, which will grow as you use it more often; Demeter gave you the aid of all plants and Karpoi; Hestia gave you sanctuary in your home; Hades gave you the ability to sense death;" This made me remember the feeling I got when Jace died (but got revived). I thought it was Valentine who sent me the warning.

"Dionysus, though he might not remember it now, gave you the ability to make any plant bear fruit, or make poisonous fruit edible; Athena gave you her wisdom and a piece of intelligence; Hephaestus made you a fire-user, since your mother was a child of Hephaestus, he knew you already had a power over machines, but Hephaestus made it stronger; Hebe gave you a long life, where you will never feel the effects of age; Hecate gave you control over magic; Ares gave you superiority in battle, even over his own children, but he didn't like the fact that you were going to be a girl; Nemesis gave you immunity to the urge for revenge; Hypnos made it so that you won't have nightmares, an important thing for Demigods;" My head was spinning as Poseidon went on.

"There were many more, with mostly useless gifts, but some may be helpful one day. In the end, they all believed that anyone so powerful must have a powerful weakness. So, we brought up the Werewolf king, Lyncan, much to Artemis' distaste, who gave you a curse. To this day, we do not know what it is, nor how it will affect you, because he wished it to be a secret." "Wait." I asked "Why did you pick Lyncan? And my step-dad is a werewolf does he have anything to do with Lyncan." Poseidon looked down "No he probably doesn't, because Lyncan is from Greek and Luke is a descendant of the angel. We believed that the most evil would bring a curse most suiting. Now, I must go. You are about to wake up, but remember one thing Lyncan told us that you can control your curse by memories. I came to you because I sensed painful memories, and I want you to know that a single unwise slip of the past could seriously hurt you."

I was glad Poseidon was my grand-father. Then his gaze turned stern "I need to leave you, but remember this dream, daughter. Please. And I consider you as my daughter. Oh and if you're ever rebellious then it's from me." He winked and then, the dream swirled into darkness as I woke up.

I opened my eyes to find myself not at Luke's home or the Institute. I quickly sat up and instantly regretted it as I felt a stabbing pain.

"Easy there." A voice said. I looked up to see a black hair boy with sea green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked very suspicious. They could be Valentine's helpers for all I know.

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"My name is Clarrisa Fairchild, I prefer the name Clarrisa Fray or Clary." I said.

"Why?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business. I appreciate you helping me but I have to go." I said standing up. I nearly fell if Percy didn't catch me.

"Careful. You should stay in bed." Percy said.

"I hate Infirmaries." I said.

"We should go see Chiron before you leave then." Percy suggested.

"Fine." I sighed and we found this person called Chiron. Except he wasn't a person. He was a centaur. Not that I'm surprised, after all that shadow hunting business, it won't surprise me if dragons exist.

"Chiron. Clarrisa said she wants to leave." Percy said.

"But isn't she a demigod? Won't it be too dangerous." Chiron asked.

"We don't know she is one yet. How about you wait until dinner, so we can see if any gods claim you."

"All this waiting game. Next thing you know you'll tell me to wait for a year to see if they claim me." I grumbled.

"Percy you can show her around." Chiron said ignoring my comment. Percy showed me around, he said I could practically be anyone's child because of my gifts that the gods gave me (not that he knew).

Soon, dinner came. I stood by Chiron really nervous. All eyes were on me when I was claimed by none other than Poseidon. I saw Percy jumping with excitement saying "I have a sister" as if it was a chant. Percy's girlfriend who I believe was called Annabeth punched him in the head. After dinner I walked with Percy to our cabin. I gave a quick call to Luke.

"Luke. Sorry but I needed some time away. Well he did leave me willingly. There wasn't any service so I couldn't call you earlier. Yes. I found some friends and I'm staying with them for the summer. Take care of mom for me-, you WHAT?!" I nearly screamed. "Fine I'll call him."

"Hey sis. What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Nothing to worry about." I smiled as I called Jace since Luke made me.

"Hey Jace. Luke told me to call you. What do you want? I don't care if you're sorry now. It won't change a thing. Now goodbye. I'll be back at the end of summer." I hanged up on him.

For the rest of the summer, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and I had lots of fun. We would go on small quests after apologizing to Grover about leaving him out ten thousand times. I was free from the Shadowhunter world at least for a short while. Also thanks to the quests, I got many clothes as Annabeth insisted that I needed more than just camp clothes. I had a near run in with the shadow hunters a few time and managed to escape them. Percy and Annabeth had practically tied me up and was threatening me to tell them about why we were avoiding those people. So now only Percy, and Annabeth knew about my shadow hunter life. When summer ended, I asked Chiron if I could tell my guardian who I consider my step-dad about the Greek Gods. Chiron gave me permission and that's what I'm doing now in a cab with Annabeth and Percy and the 3 Fates arguing about who gets the eye.

When we finally arrived at Luke's apartment I knocked on the door. The door opened with Luke standing there half-awake and after a moment he hugged me tight.

"Luke-. can't. breath." I struggled to say.

"Clarrisa Fray. I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much. You look a little different." Luke said scolding me.

"Sorry Luke. I needed some time alone away from the shadow hunters after that incident. So I went to this camp where I me these two, who are my best friends including Simon of course. And I missed you too." I said gesturing to Percy and Annabeth. Luke is right, my hair was longer (because the only way to cut it at Camp was with a knife), and had an icy blue highlight. Dad was right and I had grown more beautiful, credit to Aphrodite's gift.

"Thank you for taking care of Clary for me." Luke said. "Would you like to come in for tea?"

"Sure." Annabeth said. We all sat down while I served tea.

"Luke I have something I need to tell you." I began.

"Are you pregnant?!" Luke asked.

"NO! Oh and Percy that's $20 for me." I said as Percy groaned. "You know about the Greek Gods right? *Luke nodded* Well they're real, and Annabeth, Percy and I are demigods. Half god and half human. But in my case I'm half god and half shadow hunter."

"I don't believe you." Luke said after thinking a little.

"Yes! Another $20 for me." I said as Percy groaned again and started whining about little sisters stealing all your money. "And I have proof if you want it Luke. As much as you deny it, it'll still be real."

"What proof?" Luke asked. I took the cup of tea and made it float spelling out the words 'it's all real -Clary'.

"Did you do that?" Luke asked.

"Yep. Me and Percy are children of Poseidon god of the Ocean so we're half brothers. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." I said.

"Two brothers in one month. Well I don't have much choice but to believe you." Luke sighed.

"At least this one doesn't have an ego the size of Texas." I chuckled. Then a flash of gold appeared and hugged me.

"Clary I'm so sorry and I missed you so much." It said.

"Jace? You think sorry will help? Did you know how much it hurt when you left me? I couldn't care less if Alec leaves, we never got along well anyways, but it really hurt when you left." I glared as I tried to break away, which didn't work. So I looked at Percy for permission which he gave. So I manipulated the tea and splashed it over us. Of course it didn't get me wet.

"Why you do that? And why are you dry? Wait who did that anyways?" Jace asked shaking himself dry.

"I did Blondie. Now leave me alone." I said. "Let's go you two lovebirds." I dragged Percy and Annabeth out the door and to Percy's home with our bags in their hands. I let go of the two when we were outside Percy's home and knocked on the door. Percy's mom answered it.

"Hello , I'm Percy's friend and half-sister. I was wondering if I could stay over for the year since I have no where else to stay." I asked politely. Percy and Annabeth were staring at me with their jaws wide open.

"Of course you can." Mrs. Jackson said ignoring Percy's and Annabeth's shocked expressions and waved me in.

"What? I can be polite when I want to." I said when I saw their expressions.

"Except you never had before." Percy grumbled as we stepped inside. We hanged out in Percy's room chatting about killing monsters and gossiping about Percy behind his back (which Percy whined about his girlfriend and sister ganging up on him), when suddenly a portal opened and out stepped Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, and Jace Wayland.

**Dun Dun Dun. Now whats going to happen?**


	2. A visit to the Underworld

**Percy: No fair! You made me lose $40!**

**Me: You're fault not mine.**

**Percy: How's it my fault? You're the writer.**

**Me: And you're the idiot.**

**Annabeth: She's right you know Seaweed Brain.**

**Me: Wait, I need a nickname for Percy too! How about... Kelpy?**

**Annabeth: Sounds good to me.**

**Me: Kelpy it is! Now let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own none of the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan.**

**Clary POV**

My eyes widen as the shadow hunters and warlock appeared. I glared at Magnus knowing he helped them track me.

"Sorry Clary, they threatened me." Magnus apologized when he saw my glare.

"Whatever. Just leave." I said.

"Not until you explain everything." Jace demanded.

"Sorry, but I don't care if you want to know." I said.

"Clare, just tell them." Annabeth said.

"Yeah. They won't leave us alone until they get their explanation." Percy said.

"Shut it Kelpy. You just want to be alone with Annabeth." I glared at Percy and he blushed. "But I guess I have no choice. Where should I begin? My mom is Jocelyn, and my father isn't Valentine but Poseidon the Greek God of the sea. Mom didn't know that though because gods can change their appearances. When gods have children with mortals, they're demigods, or half-blood. Percy here, is my half-brother because his dad is also Poseidon. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. My case is different, because that idiot Valentine secretly fed Mom angel blood, making me half Shadowhunter and half demigod but not part human. Happy now? If so then leave."

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but then a boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Nico! How's it going cousin?" I asked.

"Dont call me your cousin. You make me sound younger. I am way older than you." Nico growled.

"The time you were stuck in the hotel doesn't count. Besides you _are _sort of my cousin." I said.

"Anyways, Dad wants to talk to you, Annabeth, Percy and the shadow hunters and warlock." Nico said glaring at me.

"What?! Why can't he just come out of the Underworld and into the Real World? An why do I have to bring them? Besides I hate the Underworld." I complained. The ground shook.

"Okay okay! Fine! I'm sorry and I'll bring the shadow hunters and warlock! You happy now?!" I shouted at the floor.

"Who's she yelling at?" Isabelle asked Annabeth.

"She's talking to Hades, god of the Underworld." Annabeth replied while I still tried to convince Hades that I was sorry and not saying it to live.

"But I thought he's all the way down there, how can he hear?" Isabelle questioned.

"Gods hear every god damn thing. And they see everything, why? Because they're gods." I explained.

"I'll wait outside with Mrs.O'Leary." Nico said and walked out.

"Let's go." I said and followed Nico. Outside waiting for us was a giant hell-hound and Nico leaning on it. The shadow hunters were about to attack when Percy yelled at them.

"Shadowhunters and warlock, get on Mrs.O'Leary with Percy. Annabeth and I will go with Nico." I commanded.

"What?! I have to be stuck with them?!" Percy whined.

"You should feel lucky. You get to ride with me." Jace said.

"Then why don't I feel lucky?" Percy grumbled. Annabeth and I laughed.

"Have fun. Play nice everyone." I said and took Nico's hands and Annabeth did the same.

"Ready, Go!" Nico said, on 'go' we ran toward the wall and shadow traveled to the Underworld.

**Jace POV**

I felt a pang of jealousy when Clary took that boy Nico's hand. That should be me. Then when they ran towards the wall I was about to yell 'watch out' when they disappeared into the wall. My eye widen in disbelief.

"Come on Mrs.O'Leary. To the Underworld ok?" I heard Clary's half-brother tell the giant dog. Then we ran through the wall after Clary. The god damn dog stopped too abruptly and Alec, Magnus, Isabelle and I flew off the dog.

"Sorry about that!" Percy said as he dismounted the dog. Alec and Magnus were on the bottom with me on both and Isabelle on me.

"What are you 4 doing? Playing let's pile ourselves?" I heard Clary asked. "Kelpy. You guys are slow. We've been waiting for 5 minutes. Hurry up. We don't want to keep a god waiting. Zeus already hates us and will blast us out of the sky if we fly. And because you defeated Ares god of war, he hates us. We wouldn't want Hades mad at us too."

"You defeated the god of war?" I asked picking myself up.

"Yeah. On my first quest to retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt, it was stolen by Ares, who we challenged after we found out." Percy said.

"Yeah and he nearly got himself killed." Annabeth added.

"Hurry up!" Clary called out to us while standing in front of a door.

**What could Hades possibly want from them? You might find out next time on "A Mix of Shadowhunter and demigod". Btw sorry this chapter is pretty short, I promise the next one will be longer.**


	3. War comes back

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Percy: Real disappointed in you.**

**Me: Shut it Kelpy. *glares***

**Percy: No. *glares back***

**Me:*smirks and snaps finger***

**A huge bucket of seaweed drops on Percy's head.**

**Me: There now you look more like Kelpy, or Seaweed Brain.**

**Percy: I am going to murder you.**

**Me: You wouldn't dare. **

**Percy: Would I?**

**Me: Then I'll just do... THIS! *snaps finger and a bunch of Percy Jackson fan girls appear***

**Percy: A bunch of girls can't scare the mighty Percy.**

**Me: I wouldn't count on that.**

**Fangirl 1: Look! It's Percy!**

**Fangirl 2: OMG! Can I get a picture of you?**

**Fangirl 3: No! With me!**

**Fangirl 1: Me!**

**Everyone but Percy and me: ME!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own the characters they belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare.**

**Clary POV**

"God they take like a million years to show up and when they do they land in a pile?" I screamed in my head.

"Umm. Clary? Earth to Clary? Err. Underground to Clary? Anyone there?" I heard Isabelle's voice.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said and opened the door to Hade's throne.

"Good evening, Uncle." I said coolly.

"Ahh. Clarissa. It's been a long time. Come in." Hades said.

"It certainly has Uncle. I believe it was 13 years ago." I said.

"Yes, the last I saw you was when you were just a baby. I'm sure you are in a hurry so I'll cut straight to the point. There was a prophecy long ago. Here's how it went." Hades began.

_A child of two worlds shall rise._

_Two Worlds shall crash and merge._

_It never should but it would._

_War may start at single man's wish._

_One child protects all._

"That child is me. I'm from both worlds. The single man is most likely Valentine or Sebastian. Isn't that right Uncle? That's why you asked Nico to bring the Shadowhunters." I asked. Hades nods.

"I see Athena's wisdom in you my niece. As much as I hate your brother, you're a different story. I wish you good luck." Hades said.

"Thank you." I said and I was about to make a portal when I asked. "Where to?"

"We should go to the Institute to tell the New York Shadowhunters who will tell the Clave." Annabeth suggested.

"The Institute it is." I said and I drew the portal, held Annabeth and Percy's hands and jumped through. Percy was pouting when we went through."What's wrong Perce?" I asked.

"How come he likes you better?" He pouts.

"I was always the better sibling." I said proudly.

"I'm older." Percy whined.

"Older doesn't mean better." I said and I walked into the Institute towards the library.

"We should tell Maryse and Robert we'll be staying here for a while." I said.

"We are?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Didn't Chiron tell you? He said if anything happens involving the Shadowhunters, then we should stay here. He probably knew about the prophecy already." I said.

"Yeah. He told me too." Annabeth said.

"Nobody tells me anything! I feel left out." Percy complained.

"Stop acting like a big baby, you're 17 for goodness sake. And for the record you're only 1 year older, so you can't use the excuse older is better." I said and I entered the library. Maryse and Robert were reading on the couch. They looked up to see me and their eyes widen.

"Clary! You're back!" Maryse said cheerfully.

"Welcome back. If you don't mind me asking, who are these people?" Robert said containing his emotions like a true shadowhunter.

"This is my best friend, Annabeth Chase. She is the daughter of Athena, the Greek god of wisdom. This is my half-brother Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I'm also a child of Poseidon, Valentine is not my dad." I said.

"Nice to meet you , ." Annabeth said.

"Please, call us Maryse and Robert." Maryse said.

"I just learned from Uncle Hades that Valentine or Sebastian is working with the Greek monsters too, and a war may start. We came here to inform you of that, and if you don't mind, we have to stay here for a while." I said.

"Of course we don't mind. We should inform the Clave about this." Robert said.

"I'll show my friends to their rooms, but first we have to send an Iris message to Percy's mom." I said and started walked to the kitchen.

"Iris message ?" Isabelle questioned.

"Demigods can't use cell phones. They practically send a firework saying 'I'm right here! Come eat me!' unless you get Leo to make you one." I said. I turned on the sink and a rainbow formed.

"Show me Sally Jackson." I said.

"Don't you need a drachma?" Percy asked.

"Brother dear, I stayed with you so long and you haven't realized? The gods gave me gifts and Iris gave me the gift of messaging anyone I want." I smiled. A picture of Sally Jackson appeared.

"Good day, . I was wondering if your son Percy, can stay with me at the Institute with the Shadowhunters." I said politely when Sally saw me.

"Of course. Make sure he is on his best behavior!" Sally said. I smiled thankfully.

"Show me Tyson." I said and the picture changed to Cyclopes working.

"Tyson!" I tried to say over the noise.

"Clary!" Tyson noticed me.

"How you doing big boy?" I asked.

"Great! Made many swords! Daddy coming over to give you your presents later!"

"Awesome! Thanks Ty! Can't wait to see you when you get a break." I said.

"When Tyson come we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride fish ponies! We can fight monsters and make things go BOOM! See you soon sister Clary." Tyson smiled and waved. I smiled and cut off the connection. I turned around and saw the shadowhunters standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're related to a cyclops?" Alec asked.

"Yea. So?" I said.

"So, ugh. Never mind." Alec said. Then the doorbell ring. We went downstairs and Jace opened the door to find a man in Hawaiian clothing, holding a trident and a package.

"Dad!" I said and hugged him.

"Hi there sweetie." He rubbed my head.

"Hi dad." Percy said.

"You got yourself a girlfriend so now your little sis has to do you a favor." He said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"We had a bet. If Percy got a girlfriend before 18 then, Clary has to do him a favor and if he didn't then Percy has to do whatever Clary says for a day." He explained.

"That's why you were upset that Annabeth and I were dating." Percy said.

"Duh. I never hated Annabeth. She's a great friend." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. We heard someone clear their throat.

"You must be Poseidon right? I'm Maryse, this is my husband Robert. These two are my kids, Alec and Isabelle, and that's my adoptive son, Jace." Maryse said.

"Pleased to meet you. As Clary must have told you, I'm Poseidon god of the sea and Percy and Clary's father." Poseidon said. "I thank you for watching my child during her time here, and you. *he points to Jace*, don't hurt my daughter again."

"Here sweetie. Tyson made this for you since you're old one broke." Poseidon said sweetly. I chuckled embarrassed. I accidentally broke my snowflake sword in a fight and then my shield was destroyed by Clarrise during another fight. I opened the package to find a turquoise dragon anklet, a silver dragon bracelet, a necklace with a trident, snowflake, and dagger, and a blue trident bracelet.

"The dragon things are from Luna, they will always protect you if you need them. You can name them and when you call their name and give a command they will follow. The necklace is special, depending on which one you grab, it turns into different things. The trident becomes a trident which can summon water, the snowflake can create ice and summon water, and the dagger will freeze the opponent. The bracelet can turn into a shield stronger than your last one. They will always reappear on you, or you can summon them when needed. Now I must be going before your Uncle Zeus gets more mad." Poseidon said and turned into water.

"See! You get all the pluses that the older sibling should have." Percy complained, and I stuck my tongue at him.

"Cause I'm awesome." I said as I wore the new jewelry.

"Yes you are sister. You are better than them." A familiar voice said. I turned to the source and threw a dagger at it.

"You've gotten stronger ever since you started staying at that camp. What will happen if I destroy the only safe haven for the rest of your distant family." He said. My eyes widen.

"Percy! Contact camp!" I said and he quickly made a rainbow and tossed a drachma and said "show me camp half-blood". Chiron was there to answer the call.

"Chiron! Prepare the campers! We might be going back to war." I said. Chiron nodded and quickly told the other campers.

"Maryse! Did you tell the Clave yet? If not then do it now!" I said. Maryse scrambled to contact the clave.

"Aren't you being a leader?" Jace said.

"Not time to joke around. This is serious." I said as I glared.

"I'll be back for you and your petty little friends Clarissa." The voice said and I hissed.

**Who did the voice belong to?**

**What will Clary do?**

**Also, I hate the parents who think the oldest is the one who gets everything. Cause my older brother has pretty much everything. He gets privileges even though I'm the smarter one and more responsible one.**


End file.
